Malentendidos de unos desentendidos
by amudoki
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría Tsuna y Hibari cambiasen de papeles? Tsuna es el frio y estricto presidente del comite disciplinario mientras que Hibari es el jefe de una banda de delincuentes que tiene atemorizada a toda Namimori. Traición, melentendidos, peleas, misterio, amor...¿Qué pasara con estos dos? 1827 (las demas parejas iran apareciendo conforme avance la historia.)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Nos encontramos en una pequeña ciudad llamada Namimori. En la superficie parece una ciudad de lo más tranquila pero los visitantes que llegan, pronto conocen la verdad tras la tranquilidad de este lugar. En las sombras se mueve una banda de delincuentes juveniles que amenazan la paz de la ciudad y tiene totalmente atemorizados a los ciudadanos de esta. El único capaz de hacerle frente en el presidente del consejo disciplinario del instituto Nami-Chuu.

Un chico de cabello castaño y baja estatura se encontraba sentado en una cómoda silla de espaldas a la puerta de su oficina. Se giró al notar la presencia de alguien tras la puerta de entrada dejando ver su cara. Tenia el cabello castaño y, por lo que se veía, un tanto indomable, un rostro infantil con facciones algo afeminadas que junto a su pequeña estatura y su cuerpo, aparentemente, frágil lo harían ver adorable, de no ser por sus grandes y hermosos ojos color miel que tenían una expresión fría y calculadora que le daba un aspecto, si nadie creería lo que voy a poner, le daban un aspecto bastante atemorizante. Se quedó unos segundos mirando a la puerta hasta que llamaron.

-¿Se puede?-Preguntaba una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante.-Dijo con una voz fría y monótona en la que la gente que lo conocía bien, como mucho una o dos personas, notaría también un tono de preocupación.

Se abrió la puerta y por ella entró un chico bastante hermoso. De cabello plateado y ojos esmeralda, pero que al igual que el anterior, la expresión de sus ojos denotaba una gran fiereza. Lo extraño de este chico era que en cuanto veía al chico castaño le cambiaba totalmente la expresión a una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Décimo.-Dijo el peliplata para llamar la atención del ojmiel que se había metido en sus pensamientos.-¿Le preocupa algo?-Pregunto con preocupación. Eran pocas la veces que en las que el castaño se dejaba ver distraído.

-No.-Dijo únicamente para darle la espalda y mirar por la ventana hacia fuera.

-Décimo...-Dijo el ojiverde fastidiado de que el otro nunca le contase sus preocupaciones.-Si le preocupa algo...-No fue capaz de terminar ya que el castaño se giró le lanzó un bolígrafo que le rozó la mejilla, terminando clavado en la pared.

-Te dije que no me preocupa nada.-Dijo ásperamente a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada asesina.-¿Quien te crees que soy?-Pregunto altivamente.

-E...Eres Sawada T...Tsunayoshi, el pr...presidente del co...comité disciplinario.-Respondió el otro rápidamente ante la mirada asesina. Si las miradas matasen el ya estaría muerto y enterrado.

-Bien.-Comentó simplemente al la vez que se volvía nuevamente hacia la ventana.-¿Y para que viniste? Te juro que si has venido por una tontería, lo pagaras caro por perturbar mi tranquilidad.-Dijo en tono frío y cortante, se notaba que no era una amenaza en balde. La verdad es que ninguna de las amenazas que había hecho el castaño hasta el momento habían sido falsas. Si se daba el caso, siempre lo cumplía con su amenaza.

El peliplata tragó saliva temiendo una paliza por parte del ojimiel ya que aun si era una paliza suave se pasaría, al menos, tres días en cama.

-Esto...Pues la verdad es que...-Se quedó callado unos minutos pensando si realmente debía decirle su motivo de ir a verlo, era seguro que estallaría de furia al enterarse.

-Habla o...-Sacó unos guantes de su bolsillo, se los puso y se puso en posición de ataque. El peliplata se puso pálido y se apresuró a contarle.

-Es...Es que "esa persona" ha venido hoy a la escuela y esta montando alboroto...-Dio un paso atrás al ver la expresión de Tsuna. Era una expresión de odio profundo mezclado con furia y ganas de matar...Pero en sus ojos se mostraban un deje de tristeza y soledad. Era una mueca tal que acobardaría hasta al más valientes de los valientes.

-¿"Esa persona"?-Dijo intentando controlar su voz para no gritar a la vez que apretaba los puños.-¿Me estas diciendo que "esa persona" se ha atrevido nuevamente a aparecer por aquí?-Su tono se elevaba cada vez más. El ojiverde asintió asustado. El no era de los que se acobardaban fácilmente pero la verdad es que cada vez que el ojimiel escuchaba sobre "esa persona", el cual decir su nombre delante del castaño era tabú si no te querías ir directo al hospital o en el mejor de los casos a la tumba (les hacía pasar tanto dolor que preferirían morir antes de que les siguiera golpeando), desprendía un ahora asesina tan intensa que te hacía temblar de terror.

Tsuna al ver el asentimiento de cabeza de su subordinado salió disparado de la oficina rumbo a la clase del desgraciado. Los alumnos del colegio, al ver a su siempre frío y calmado prefecto, correr como desquiciado por pasillo huyeron despavoridos y horrorizados a refugiarse en sus aulas. El único motivo por el que el castaño corriese de esa forma por los pasillos era que "esa persona" había osado a aparecer en el instituto. El ojimiel se paró frente a un aula y sonrió macábamente antes de abrirla. Abrió la puerta de un portazo haciendo un gran alboroto.

-Te lo advertí maldito, te dije que si te volvía a ver por aquí te mataría.-Miró seriamente a un sexy moreno de ojos grises, piel blanca y cuerpo perfecto que llevaba la camisa blanca de uniforme con tres botones desabrochados y unos patalones negros muy ajustados que se encontraba sentado sobre una mesa y rodeado de muchas chicas.

-Hee.-Bufó al ver al pequeño y lindo chico parado en la puerta con una gran aura asesina a su al rededor.-¿Matarme? ¿Tú? Je, me gustaría ver eso.-Rió con burla.

El castaño empezó a temblar de furia así que se lanzó con una velocidad increíble y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que le lanzó por los aires. El moreno se estrelló con tanta fuerza contra el cristal de la ventana que se rompió y cayó desde el segundo piso. El menor sabía que el ojigris no era tan débil como para morir por caerse de un segundo piso, así que rápidamente se aventuró por la ventana y saltó cayendo con agilidad de un felino al suelo. Se acercó al chico tirado en el suelo del patio y le pegó una patada en el costado.

-No me digas que el gran Hibari Kyoya se murió solo por caer desde un segundo piso.-Decía mientras sonreía cínicamente.

-Je, tu bien sabes que puedo con eso y más.-Respondió mientras cogía el pié que lo pateó y tiraba de él hasta dejar al castaño en el suelo bajo él.-Te has vuelto mas rápido a la hora de atacar.-Comentaba acercando su boca al oído del menor.-Me tomaste por sorpresa.- Dijo a la vez que mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de Tsuna. Este forcejeó al estar acorralado contra el suelo pero al notar la mordida en su oreja soltó un pequeño jadeo.

-¡Ah!-El castaño se sonrojó y rápidamente se tapó la boca en un intento de que no lo escuhara.

-Hee, Ya veo...Las orejas son tu punto débil.-Sonrió satisfecho al ver la reacción del menor.

Él era el único capaz de sacarle tal expresión al siempre frío y calmado ojimiel. Además, nadie tenia la oportunidad de intentarlo ya que siempre que alguien sacaba valor de donde no tenía e intentaba acercarse al castaño acababa, como mínimo, un mes hospitalizado. Hibari era el único capaz de hacerle esas cosas al menor y seguir con vida.

-¡Maldito!-Le pegó un fuerte empujón al moreno para lograr sacarse lo de encima seguido de un puñetazo al mentón y una patada al estómago.

El ojigris volvió a caer al suelo pero rápidamente se levantó y a una velocidad increíble llegó hasta el castaño y lanzó un derechazo. Tsuna cerró los ojos esperando la llegada del golpe ya que a esa distancia no le iba a dar tiempo a esquivarlo. Esperó quieto hasta que el puño impactase contra su cara pero, en vez de sentir eso, sintió un fuerte brazo al rededor de su cintura que lo atraía hacia el mayor y unos labios posarse suavemente sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa viendo que, efectivamente, el moreno lo estaba besando. Se separaron segundos después. Hibari, en cuanto se separó dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para prevenirse de los golpes cuando el menor explotase. Las reacciones del ojimiel fueron las siguientes (en un tramo de 3 segundos):

se sorprende

empalidece

se sonroja

hace un puchero con toda la cara roja

La expresión final fue una en la que se veía a Tsuna, sonrojado, con el ceño fruncido en un puchero y en posición de ataque. Aquello le resultó terriblemente lindo y divertido a un moreno que se tapaba la boca intentando contener la risa.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!-Gritaba fúrico y sonrojado el menor a la vez que se lanzaba para darle un un golpe letal al ojigris.

De repente una sombra negra se interpuso en el camino del ojimiel haciendo que parase su ataque. Un chico, moreno de ojos café, apareció con una espada de kendo en su mano. El menor se tensó y volvió a su posición de ataque previniendo un ataque por parte de este.

-Maa, maa tranquilo Tsuna no voy a atacarte.-Decía el de ojos café mientras levantaba los brazos en señal de paz.

-Yamamoto Takeshi. ¿Por que te has metido en mi pelea?-Decía el castaño volviendo a su típico tono frío y monótono.-¿Y quién te dijo que podías llamarme "Tsuna"?-Preguntaba irritado al escuchar su nombre de esa forma.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no puedo?-Preguntaba "inocentemente" Yamamoto.

-La primera y última persona que me llamó así me acabó traicionando.-Dijo de golpe e inexpresivo, pero recordar eso hizo que la tristeza que sentía se reflejara en su rostro por un instante. Pero fue tan rápido que casi nadie de los espectadores lo notaron. Solo dos personas se dieron cuenta, la primera, fue la mismísima persona que lo traicionó y la segunda, alguien que estaba enterado de todo y que miraba la escena desde fuera de la institución.

Las tres personas que se encontraban en el patio cayeron a un silencio incómodo. Bueno era incómodo solo para el de ojos café ya que los otros dos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos. En ese momento la súper intuición de Tsuna hizo efecto y se volteó rápidamente al notar a alguien que se aproximaba a él desde las sombras. Los dos morenos al ver que el castaño se puso en guardia supieron que algo iba mal, así que, también lo hicieron. El ojimiel saltó hacía unos arbustos y momentos después se escucho un quejido.

-¡Ouch!-Se quejaba alguien entre los arbustos.-¡Tsunayoshi! ¡No ataque a la primera que sientes que alguien se te acerca!-Regañaba una voz masculina al castaño. Este se levanto del suelo y miro a la persona frente a él haciendo un puchero infantil.

Todas las personas que habían visto la pelea e incluso los implicados en ella quedaron en shock al ver esa expresión en el casi inexpresivo (es casi por que Hibari siempre consigue cambiarle la expresión) prefecto.

-"Pareciera que hubiésemos vuelto a los viejos tiempos"-Pensaba un chico (que todavía no descubriré quien es) mirando esa expresión en la cara del menor.-" Pareciera que ese día nunca hubiese ocurrido..."

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

El castaño se quedó mirando con un puchero infantil a un hombre que se encontraba sentado en el suelo. El hombre era moreno con unas extrañas patillas rizadas y de unos profundos ojos negro que parecían atravesarte con solo una mirada. Llevaba puesto un traje negro junto con una camisa una camisa amarilla y un sombrero negro con una franja amarilla.

-Tsunayoshi. ¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que nunca ataques con toda tu fuerza a civiles!-Regañaba al menor con una mirada decepcionada.

-¡Pero si no lo hice!-Gritaba haciendo que los espectadores quedaran aun mas sorprendidos al ver al prefecto discutir tan infantilmente.-¡No he usado ni la mitad de mi fuerza! ¡Como mucho a sido un 20 % de ella! Además, ¡ese!-Decía mientras señalaba a Hibari.-¡No es un civil normal!-Ahí si que dejó pasmado a los presentes y cuando decía a los presentes se refería a todos, Hibari y Reborn incluidos. El menor acababa de decir que solo había usado una quinta parte de su fuerza y eso le había bastado para dar un golpe tan potente que había mandado a una persona a volar por una ventana haciendolo caer desde un segundo piso y que un después de chocar contra el suelo su cuerpo derrapara al menos 15 metros desde el punto en el que impactó contra este. A todos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda de pensar como sería la verdadera fuerza del menor. A todos menos a un moreno de patillas rizadas que sonrió discretamente con orgullo.

-Bueno, dejando eso a parte. ¿Por qué estas cubierto de polvo?-Preguntaba el de patillas rizadas mientras examinaba al de ojos miel de arriba a abajo con una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Bueno...Pues...El bastardo ese...-Dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza en dirección al moreno de ojos grises.-Me pilló con la guardia baja...y me derribó.-Un estremecimiento le recorrió por toda la columna al ver la sonrisa sádica que se le formo en el rostro al mayor.

-Con que te derribó ¿eh? Parece que no te he entrenado lo suficiente como para que un insecto como ese te derribe.-Decía con una mirada sería. Tsuna sabía que su tutor no decía las cosas en vano. Si este decía que le faltaba entrenamiento seguramente lo sería.

Empalideció un poco al recordar los entrenamientos que le hacía pasar el moreno cuando era mas pequeño.

FLASH BACK...

Un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 9 años se encontraba sentado en en el suelo aferrándose a sus propias rodillas mientras lloraba. Estaba cubierto de polvo y barro en medio de una frondosa selva.

-¡Deja de llorar!-Decía un bebe trajeado de unos 5 años con patillas rizadas y un camaleón sobre sus sombrero.-Si sigues llorando nunca conseguirás salir con vida de esta selva.-Le decía al castaño con un inexpresivo rostro.

-Pe..Pero...Sniff...Tengo miedo...Sniff.-Lloriqueaba hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Yo ya me voy, aquí te quedas. Nos vemos cuando consigas salir.-Decía mientras se perdía entre entre los árboles.-"Si lo consigues"-Pensaba mientras sonreía malévolamente.

El pequeño se quedó solo y horrorizado. ¿¡Como esperaba el moreno que saliese de ahí solo con una brújula, una pequeña navaja y sus guantes!?

FIN DEL FLASH BACK...

Al ojimiel se le puso la piel de gallina recordar aquello. Le había costado 5 meses conseguir salir de aquella selva y más de una vez se había salvado por los pelos de ser comido por algún animal salvaje. Aun que había que admitir que gracias a aquello su velocidad, fuerza e instinto de supervivencia estaban bastante desarrollados. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un bufido de molestia.

-¿A quién crees que llamas insecto? ¿Herbívoro?-Preguntaba molesto al moreno de patillas rizadas a la vez que sacaba un par de tonfas de quien sabe donde y se ponía en posición de ataque.

-¿Herbívoro? Je.-De un momento a otro el de patillas rizadas desapareció, parecía que se había esfumado en el aire pero a todos los presentes, menos al castaño, se les heló la sangre al ver al hombre trajeado tras el moreno apuntandole directamente a la cabeza con una pistola.-¿Ahora quien es el herbívoro?-Pregunto el de patillas rizadas con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Pero qué demo...?-El ojigris no pudo terminar de hablar ya que recibió un golpe en la parte posterior del cuello cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

-No le llegas a Tsunayoshi ni a la suela de los zapatos.-Dijo con maldad el Reborn.

-¡Maldito!-Bramó Hibari lanzando un golpe con sus tonfas al estomago del azabache. Las armas rozaron es estomago de este pero sin llegar a darle, solo desgarrando levemente la chaqueta negra.

-Como te atreves a dañar mi ropa.-Habló el azabache con una voz tétrica a la vez que escondía su mirada bajo el sombrero. Apuntó con su pistola y disparó.

Todos se quedaron mirando esperando a que el cuerpo inerte del moreno cayera al suelo pero, pera sorpresa de casi todos, no lo hizo. Por el contrario, los espectadores se quedaron helados con la escena que tenían en frente. La escena que se les mostraba era una en la que se encontraba el prefecto entre los dos morenos, con una de sus puños sobre el obturados del arma recién disparada y cubierto en una llama naranja, al igual que su otro puño. El cañón del arma se encontraba como si lo hubiesen estrujado quedando los dedos marcados en el. Lo que más les sorprendió a los espectadores era que los, normalmente fríos, ojos miel del presidente del comité disciplinario eran de un cálido color naranja que hacia juego con las llamas de sus manos y frente.

-Reborn...El es mio. MI PRESA.-Decía el de ojos naranjas con voz de ultratumba mirando directamente a los profundos ojos azabaches.

-Tsk.-Fue lo único que articuló antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacía la salida de la escuela.-¡Me debes una nueva!-Gritó levantando la pistola destrozada el el aire antes de salir por la puerta.

-sigh.-Suspiró Tsuna mientras sus ojos y sus puños volvían a su estado original.

Toda la gente empezó a murmurar por lo bajo antes lo ocurrido por lo que nadie, excepto Hibari, se dio cuenta de cuando el castaño sonrió para si mismo levemente. El ojigris se quedó observandolo con enfado. Sabía que aquella pequeña sonrisa era por el de patillas rizadas y eso le molestaba mucho. El se pasaba los días enteros molestandolo solo para que se fijara en él y le prestara algo de atención, y ese maldito idiota de patillas rizadas había conseguido en unos pocos minutos lo que el llevaba intentando desde hace años, hacer sonreír al ojimiel.

-Kyoya.-Llamó Yamamoto sacando a el moreno de sus pensamientos.-Es mejor que nos vayamos ahora que nadie nos esta mirando.-Decía mientras levantaba al moreno del suelo y se iban de ahí.

-"No pienso dejar las cosas así...Voy a averiguar quien es ese maldito bastardo...Ya sea por las buenas o por las malas".-Se decía a si mismo mientras le echaba un último vistazo al menor antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

La gente empezó a dispersarse y entrar a sus salones al ver que el prefecto empezaba a molestarse por el desorden que había. Tras ese incidente, el resto de la mañana pasó tranquilamente y sin contratiempos (al menos no muy significativos). Al llegar la tarde, todos los alumnos volvían a sus casa. Todos menos el presidente del comité disciplinario que se encontraba sentado en su cómoda silla mirando por la ventana.

-TOC, TOC.-Llamaron a la puerta de la oficina, pero este no respondió.-¿Décimo?¿Se encuentra ahí?-Preguntaba Gokudera desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-...-El castaño seguía sin responder. La verdad es que no tenía ni la más mínima gana de escuchar al peliplateado en ese momento.

-TOC, TOC.-Llamó una vez más.

-Adelante.-Dijo el ojimiel fastidiado al entender que el ojiverde no iba a dejar de llamar hasta que contestara. Gokudera entró a la habitación con una gran sonrisa al ver a su jefe.-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto mirando con desgana la peliplata.

-Era para informarle que mañana a primera hora de la mañana tendrá lugar una reunión entre todos los presidentes de los distintos comités.-Dijo alegre y con una gran sonrisa.

-No voy a ir.-Sentenció.-Ahora retírate y vete a casa.-Le miró por unos momentos y después se volvió nuevamente hacia la ventana.

-Entendido.-Dijo el ojiverde. No intentaría convencerlo ya que sabía que desde pequeño cada vez que el menor le decía a algo que no, era que no y si intentabas contradecirlo o obligarlo a hacer algo era mejor que te atuvieses a las consecuencias.-"Nunca cambiará".-Pensaba Gokudera mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina tras de él. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Tsuna seguía con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Cuando miraba por la ventana del despacho con todo a su alrededor en silencio era capaz de tranquilizarse. Conseguía bajar la guardia al tal extremo que no pensaba en nada. Se pasaba las horas mirando por ella hasta que el sol se ponía, se podría decir que era su único de descanso a lo largo de un día. Lo que el castaño no sabía es que ese momento de tranquilidad le iba a costar caro.

Se encontraba tan absorto con las vistas que apenas se dio cuenta de que alguien había abierto la puerta de la oficina y había entrado. Rápidamente su súper intuición le dijo que algo no estaba bien pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Giró la silla quedando frente al intruso pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto había sido acorralado contra la silla, quedando el agresor sentado sobre las rodillas del castaño mientras le agarraba con fuerzas las manos al reposa brazos para que no pudiera golpearlo. El menor se sorprendió ante el repentino ataque. ¿Cómo sabía esa persona que el único momento del día en el que baja la guardia era ese? Pocos eran los que lo sabían. Es más, los únicos que lo sabían eran Gokudera y Reborn.

-¿¡Pero qué...!?-Dijo exaltado el castaño.-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.-Preguntó enfadado...

/En la entrada de Nami-Chuu/

El peliplata estaba saliendo de la escuela en dirección a su apartamento. Iba con paso tranquilo pero se encontraba un poco desanimado por haber dejado a su querido Décimo solo pero ya era costumbre en el castaño echarlo del instituto para quedar completamente en soledad y relajarse. Suspiró y sacó una cajetilla de tabaco. Cogió un cigarrillo, lo prendió y comenzó a fumarselo. La verdad era que el castaño sabía que fumaba, y aun que no le hacia mucha gracia, le dejaba hacerlo con la condición de que bajo ningún concepto fumase en su querida escuela o ante él. Era un pequeño privilegio de ser amigos de la infancia, si fuese cualquier otra persona lo molería a golpes hasta que dejara de hacerlo ya que este realmente detestaba el humo del tabaco. Se podría decir que esa era la forma en la que Tsuna demostraba su cariño hacia el ojiverde, algo así como un privilegio. El italiano estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se fijo cuando fue a cruzar una carretera y el semáforo estaba en rojo. Dio un paso hacia la carretera mientras aun estaba pensando en sus cosas cuando notó que alguien lo agarraba por la cintura desde atrás y tiraba hacía atrás con fuerza. Gokudera cerró los ojos esperando impactar contra el suelo, pero eso nunca pasó. Ciertamente cayó pero no se golpeó directamente contra el suelo, estaba sobre algo blando pero a la vez firme. Se giró sobre si mismo para ver de que se trataba pero se quedó petrificado al darse cuenta de que se encontraba sobre otro chico. Concretando, se encontraba sobre Yamamoto Takeshi, el as del club de baseball y segundo al mando (en las sombras) del grupo de delincuentes dirigidos por Hibari Kyoya. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso al notar la cercanía de sus rostros y que lo agarraba fuertemente de la cintura mientras sonreía.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí. Que CHICA más linda.-Decía mientras sonreía seductoramente. El peliplateado se quedó unos segundos admirando la bonita sonrisa de este pero al recordar sus palabras estalló.

-¡Maldito friki del baseball! ¿¡A quien demonios crees que llamas chica!?-Preguntaba furioso mientras se levantaba y se quedaba parado, de pie, frente a él.-¿¡En qué maldita parte me parezco yo a una chica!?

-"En muchas".-Pensó el moreno observando de arriba a abajo al ojiverde.-Maa, maa, tranquilízate. Es solo que eres demasiado lindo, por eso te confundí.-Dijo volviendo a sonreír. La verdad es que al de ojos cafés no le importaba si fuese chico o chica mientras fuese lindo pero debía de admitir que ese chico (que creía por una chica) le había robado el aliento desde el momento en e que lo vio. Se quedó mirando los profundos ojos verdes con tal embobamiento que no notó cuando el peliplata de acercó y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago.

-¡Maldito idiota!-Le escuchó decir antes de que se diera la vuelta y marchara cruzando la carretera. El moreno se quedó hincado de rodillas en el suelo debido al fuerte golpe recibido. No sabía como se llamaba ese chico ni en que curso estaba pero por su uniforme dedujo que estaba en su instituto, y si así era, lo encontraría y lo haría suyo costase lo que le costase.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

/En casa de los Sawada/  
Un moreno se patillas rizadas se encontraba sentado en un sillón tomando se un expresso. Estaba rodeado por una intensa aura oscura por lo que los demás inquilinos de la casa eran incapaces de hacercarsele. Se notaba que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cosa que sorprendería a todo el que lo conoce ya que el azabache NUNCA bajaba la guardia.  
-"¿Cómo se atreve ese mocoso a volverse ha acercar a Tsunayoshi?"-Se decía molesto por lo ocurrido en la mañana.-"Es su culpa que Tsunayoshii sea asi..."

FLASH BACK.  
Un bebe vestido con un traje negro y un chupete amarillo colgado en su cuello se encontraba sobre un poste de la luz. Llevaba más de 2 meses vigilando a un pequeño niño de 8 años de mirada dulce y sonrisa encantadora con aspecto de niña. Su jefe, además de los padres del niño, le habían pedido que lo vigilase y que lo protegiese en caso de ataque. En esos dos meses había sido capaz de ver lo noble y amable que era el pequeño, además de lo optimista y cariñoso. También había notado que había chicos que lo molestaban por, según ellos, verse como una chica. Pero siempre había un chico que lo salvaba. Desde que había llegado fue capaz de ver que esos dos eran muy amigos y que estaban siempre juntos pero hacía algo así como una semana que ya no los veía juntos y el pequeño que siempre tenía una sonrisa encantadora y amable en su cara había dejado de tenerla para, en su lugar, tener una de profundo dolor y tristeza. El niño ya no salia tanto de casa como antes hasta que llegó el momento en el que se pasó una semana entera sin salir. El bebe que se suponía que solo podía intervenir en caso de emergencia decidió ir a ver que le ocurría. Por extraño que sonase estaba preocupado por ese pequeño y tenía que saber la razón de tan drástico cambio.  
Se acercó a la puerta y llamó al timbre, esperó unos minutos y al ver que no abría decidió irrumpir en la casa, después de todo, no era su estilo el tener que ser paciente. Entró a la casa y buscó por toda la planta baja sin encontrar señales de vida. Subió las escaleras y buscó por todas las habitaciones de la planta superior, solo le faltaba el cuarto del pequeño. Irrumpió en esta pegando le una patada a la puerta y tirandola abajo. Pasó su mirada por toda la habitación pero no lo encontró. Iba a salir cuando notó que en la esquina mas alejada de la cama se movía un pequeño bulto. Dirigió su mirada a ese pequeño bulto enfocando la para ver algo, ya que debido a la oscuridad de la habitación no se podía distinguir casi nada. Se acercó a la ventana y abrió la cortina llenando el cuarto de luz. Fue ahí cuando lo vio. El pequeño Sawada Tsunayoshi se encontraba sentado en una esquina de su cama, tapado con una manta y aferrandose a sus rodillas. Tenía la cabeza entre estas por lo que no podía ver su rostro.  
-Tsuna...-Pronunció en voz baja el arcobaleno del sol. El pequeño pegó un respingo al escuchar que lo llamaban. Lentamente levanto su cabeza hasta quedar mirando a los ojos al bebe de cabellos azabaches.  
Su rostro se notaba consumido de no comer y sus ojos hinchados de llorar. Su piel estaba pálida y con aspecto enfermizo. Pero lo peor de aquel aspecto no era todo lo anterior. Lo peor era que su tipica expresión alegre, amable y encantadora había desaparecido hasta no dejar rastro alguno de que existió. Sus ojos se veían opacos y sin vida a tal extremo que Reborn se estremeció por el estado del pequeño.  
-No...-Dijo después de unos minutos mirando fijamente al bebe.  
-¿Eh?-Preguntó el bebe sin entender.  
-No me llames "Tsuna"...Nadie...Nunca más...¡NADÍE ME PUEDE VOLVER A LLAMAR "TSUNA"!-El bebe se sorprendió de la reacción del pequeño. En los dos meses que lo llevaba observando nunca le había levantado la voz a nadie, ni siquiera a los que lo hostigaban.- No quiero...Que me vuelva ha hacer daño.-Dijó antes de empezar a gimotaer.  
-Pues entonces hazte fuerte y evita con tus propias manos que lo hagan.  
Semanas después se enteró del por que de la actitud de Tsuna y se juró que nunca perdonaría a "esa persona" ni dejaría que le volviese a hacer daño al castaño.  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-"Pero ese bastardo esta volviendo a intentar acercarse le".-Pensaba molesto mientras le daba un sorbo a su expresso.  
-¡Reborn! ¡Lambo-san tiene hambre! ¿Dónde está Tsu-niichan?-Preguntaba un pequeño de 5 años vestido con un trajecito estampado de vaca, moreno, con el pelo afro y ojos esmeralda.  
-¡Cállate vaca estúpida!-Gritaba molesto por ser interrumpido cuando estaba pensando.-¡Te digo lo mismo todas la tardes! ¡Vendrá cuando haya tenido su momento de descanso!-Le gritó. Pocas eran las veces en las que el sicario se alteraba pero ese pequeño mocoso realmente lo sacaba de sus casillas.-"Tsunayoshi, vuelve rápido o va ha haber una masacre".-Pensaba mientras intentaba calmarse.  
/En el despacho del Comité Disciplinario/  
Tsuna se encontraba sentado en su cómoda silla siendo aprisionado de piernas y manos.  
-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Preguntaba mientras miraba a su atacante con una mirada fría.  
-Tengo que hablar contigo.-Decía el agresor.  
-Pero yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Hibari Kyoya así que vete.-Sentenció con una mirada asesina en sus ojos.  
-Hmn. Lo siento por ti pero yo si tengo que hablar contigo así que de aquí no te mueves.-Respondió mientras apretaba el agarre en las muñecas.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Preguntó con voz fría y monótona.  
-¿Quién demonios era el tío de esta mañana?-Preguntó molesto al recordar como había sido capaz de ponerse tras suya y apuntarle con una pistola a la cabeza sin que se diera cuenta.  
-Reborn.-Contestó simplemente.  
-¿Qué hacía aquí hoy?-Preguntó insatisfecho con la contestación anterior.  
-...Buena pregunta. Yo tampoco lo se. Se lo preguntaré cuando llegue a casa.-Dijo en voz alta apuntandoselo mentalmente para recordarlo al llegar a su hogar.  
-A...¿Casa?-Volvió a preguntar incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar. El castaño se quedó callado maldiciendose por dentro por haber dicho algo que no debía. Ahora el moreno no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le respondiese a todo lo que quería .-Tsuna...¿A qué te refieres cuando dices "a casa"?-Preguntó el moreno comenzando a impacientarse por el silencio del menor. Por su parte el ojimiel estaba asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar.  
-No...-Susurró el castaño pero su voz se quebró.  
-¿Eh?-Contestó confundido por el repentino cambio del menor.  
-No me vuelva a llamar Tsuna...Perdiste ese derecho hace 7 años.-Dijo con una voz que sonaba triste y dolida.  
El ojigris se impacto por el tono de voz del pequeño, realmente sonaba dolida. Soltó una de los agarres y llevó su mano hasta el mentó del castaño para levantarle el rostro y ver su expresión. En su cara se veía una mirada de profunda tristeza que le cayó como mil agujas en el corazón.  
-Tsu...-No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el menor lo cortó.  
-¡TE ACABO DE DECIR QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!-Le gritó apartando la cara.-"¡Cálmate! No le des el lujo de que te vea llorar".-Se decía así mismo conteniendo las lágrimas.  
Hibari se quedó en shock. Si su vista no lo engañaba pareciese que el menor estaba a punto de llorar y eso le partía el alma en dos. Lo que menos deseaba, era hacerlo llorar nuevamente. El pequeño seguía inmóvil con la vista baja y ,por lo que se podía apreciar sin llegarle a verle el rostro, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Al cabo de unos minutos al fin se escucho la voz del castaño.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes quedarte sobre mi? Pesas ¿lo sabias?-Decía en un duro y frío tono . En ese momento, finalmente, el moreno reaccionó.  
-Hasta que me digas que a que te referías con "cuando llegue a casa".-Respondió en un tono seguro dandole a entender que hasta que no le respondiera no se levantaría.  
-Sigh.-Suspiró el ojimiel dandose por vencido. En ese aspecto, el moreno no había cambiado desde que era pequeño.-Eres endemoniadamente terco.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que borro en el mismo instante en el que se dio cuenta de que la ponía. Pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el ojigris la había visto.  
-Hmp...¿Y qué si lo soy?-Respondió igualmente con una sonrisa divertida.-Aún sigo esperando una respuesta.-Decía con una sonrisa de superioridad, realmente le había alegrado el haber conseguido hacer sonreír al castaño.  
-Sigh...Reborn, el tipo de esta mañana, es mi tutor suplente.-Respondió cansado ante la actitud altiva del moreno.  
-¿Tutor suplente?-Pregunto el moreno interesado.  
-Es el que se encarga de cuidarme mientras que mi tutor legal, mi abuelo, no esta presente.-Aclaró al ver que el mayor no se enteraba.  
-Tu abuelo...¿Y tus padres?-Pregunto confundido por lo dicho por el menor. En ese momento una sombra oscureció la mirada del castaño.  
-Eso no te incumbe.-Dijo con una voz fría y lúgubre.-Si ya estas contento fuera de mi camino, me esperan en casa.-Y dicho esto, se removió hasta que consiguió quitar al moreno de encima. Salió de la sala tras haberle echado una mirada tan fría que congelaría hasta a el más apasionado (Dícese Ryohei).

/A la mañana siguiente en el apartamento de Gokudera/  
Un hermoso chico de pelo plateado se encontraba acostado sobre una cama se matrimonio. Por lo que se podía distinguir bajo la sábana de seda roja, estaba desnudo, ya que estas delineaban su figura y resaltaban su pálida piel.  
La luz entraba a través de las cortinas blancas dando le en la cara. La luz comenzaba a molestarle así que, resignando se, abrió sus orbes esmeraldas que rápidamente entrecerró debido a la claridad. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello para quitarse lo de la cara y después se levantó dirigiendo se a la ducha. Su cuerpo de veía fuerte y bien formado, de piel pálida y aparentemente suave, y aunque sus abdominales se marcaban, no lo hacían mucho quedando en perfecta armonía con su aparente aspecto frágil.  
Entró en la ducha encendiendo el agua caliente y dejando que las gotas húmedas y calidas corriesen por todo su cuerpo. Tras terminar, se vistió y desayuno.  
-"Las 8 a.m, voy bien de tiempo".-Se decía a si mismo antes de salir de su apartamento.  
Caminó por las calles en silencio. Había poca gente, solo algún que otro estudiante y oficinista retrasado. Se estaba tranquilo y hacía una brisa fresca. Cualquier otro estudiante odiaría levantarse temprano y, la verdad, es que el también pero siendo el vicepresidente del comité disciplinario y teniendo a Sawada Tsunayoshi como presidente era imposible. La mayoría de las personas lo tomaban por una persona fría y sin sentimientos pero para él, el presidente del comité, era una persona noble y amable que daría hasta la vida para cuida a su "Familia". Si bien era cierto que no lo demostraba muy a menudo pero ¿no todo el mundo acogería en su casa a tres niños que no tienen ninguna relación sanguínea con el, no?  
Gokudera estaba tan metido en su monologo de adoración a su queridísimo Décimo que no se dio cuenta de cuando chocó con alguien. En el proceso agarró a la persona con la que chocó por la chaqueta tirando de el y haciendo que también cayera.  
-"¿Deja vú?"-Se pregunto a si mismo recordando que algo parecido le había pasado el día anterior.  
-¡Ouch!-Escuchó quejarse a la persona sobre él.-¿¡Pero qué demo...!? ¡Oh! ¡Eres tú!-Decía con una sonrisa radiante Yamamoto.  
-¡Tú!-Decía furioso recordando lo dicho por el moreno el día anterior.-¡Friki del baseball!  
-Jajajajaja, Me alegro tanto de volverte a ver.-Decía el de ojos cafés mientras abrazaba al peliplateado que se encontraba bajo él.  
-E...¡Estúpido!-Gritaba sonrojado el menor mientras se revolvía en los brazos del otro.-Su...¡SUELTAME!-Gritó finalmente a la vez que empujaba al moreno soltandose del agarre y levantandose rápidamente. Se iba a dar la vuelta para irse corriendo hacia la escuela pero una mano lo detuvo y lo aprisionó contra una pared.-¿¡Qué demonios haces!?-Preguntaba enfadado y sonrojado (no se sabe si por la vergüenza, por tanta cercanía, o por la ira).  
-¿Qué hago?, ¿Es que no lo ves?-Preguntaba divertido y al ver que el otro no le respondía prosiguió.-Robarte un beso.-Respondió antes de juntar sus labios con los de el de ojos esmeraldas. El roce fue breve pero intenso. Se separaron y se quedaron mirandose fijamente a los ojos. Uno hipnotizado por los profundos ojos esmeraldas antes él y el otro por el shock provocado por el repentino beso.  
Se escucho de fondo el timbre de la entrada a clases y eso hizo que Gokudera reaccionara. Este empujó a Yamamoto sacandolo del medio.  
-¡Mierda!-Exclamo el peliplata mientras empezaba a correr hacia la escuela.-¡El Décimo me matara!-Se le escucho lloriquear.-¡Estas me la pagaras Yamamoto Takeshi!-Grito antes de doblar la esquina.  
El moreno apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se fue deslizando por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Tenía la mirada perdida mientras se rozaba con los dedos los labios y recordaba cuando se besaron. Sonrió triunfa y exclamo:  
-¡Juro que te haré mio cueste lo que cueste!-Se prometió a si mismo.

/En la entrada de Nami-Chuu/  
Como todas la mañanas, Tsuna se encontraba en la entrada de la institución vigilando la entrada de los estudiantes y que no causaran ningún disturbio. Pero esa mañana no era normal ya que el prefecto se encontraba distraído algo que ocurría pocas veces. Era casi igual de raro que ver a Yamamoto Takeshi serio.  
La conversación que había tenido el castaño con su tutor la había dejado pensativo...

FLASH BACK  
El ojimiel entró por la puerta de su casa y se dirigió al salón, seguramente su tutor se encontraría allí tamandose un expresso. Justamente como lo imaginó ahí estaba, sentado en el sofá tomandose un expresso. Iba ha acercarsele cuando tres pequeños se pusieron en el camino saltandole encima.  
-¡Bienvenido Tsu-niichan!-Exclamaron alegres tres niños de ver a su hermano.  
-Estoy de vuelta.-Dijo simplemente con una sonrisa. Esos tres niños eran los únicos de hacer sonreír abiertamente al castaño.  
-¿Que tal tu día Tsu-niichan?-Preguntó un pequeño rubio de ojos cafés, Fuuta.  
-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Preguntó una pequeña de origen chino, de pelo moreno recogido en una trenza, I-pin.  
-¡Tengo hambre!-Exclamó Lambo.  
-Vale niños, ahora mismo no puedo responderos tengo algo importante de lo que hablar con Reborn, pero después os prometo que os responderé.-Dijo sonriendo.-Y os daré de comer.-Añadió al ver que Lambo iba a protestar.-¿De acuerdo?-Preguntó mientras les daba un beso en la frente.  
-¡Hai~!-Respondieron al unísono antes de irse a jugar.  
El castaño vio a los pequeños irse y en el momento en el que los pequeños salieron por la puesta sus sonrisa desapareció.  
-Reborn.-Llamó el castaño al azabache.  
-Caos.-Contestó el ojinegro que había estado observando al menor desde que había llegado a la casa. Realmente los únicos capaces de sacarle una sonrisa al menor eran esos tres pequeños.  
-Vamos al grano.-Dijo serio mirando directamente a los ojos al moreno.  
-Hunm...Está bien.-Dijo serio.  
-¿A que has venido hoy a mi escuela?-Preguntó mientras hacía una mueca al recordar lo ocurrido en la mañana.  
-Fui para informarte de que "esa persona" salió del hospital y ya viene de camino desde Italia...

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, se que me tarde...y bastante, pero finalmente aqui esta la conti! espero que lo disfruteis! ;P

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano si no, la serie era 100% Yaoi con muuuuuuuucho 1827 xD

* * *

Tsuna pensaba en lo dicho por su tutor y aun que odiase admitirlo, se encontraba algo nervioso por las palabras del azabache.  
Estaba muy distraído, tanto, que no notó cuando llegó Gokudera. El castaño se reprendió mentalmente por distraerse tanto, es decir, ¡No había podido notar la presencia del peliplata! Es verdad que si él fuese una persona común y corriente no habría podido notar su presencia pero ¡el era Sawada Tsunayoshi Di Vongola! Para él la presencia de su amigo era tan clara como que el cielo era azul. Realmente debería concentrarse si no hasta el bastardo de Hibari sería capaz de tomarlo por sorpresa (había que reconocer que la capacidad del bastardo ese para esconder su presencia era mejor que la de el de ojos esmeralda)  
-¡Décimo!-Gritaba Gokudera moviendo su brazo energicamente en ademán de saludo.-¡Lamento llegar tarde!-Dijo rápidamente a la vez que hacía una pronunciada reverencia.  
-Hmn.-Respondió secamente el castaño. No había notado la hora que era, es más, al haber estado tan profundamente metido en sus pensamiento no había notado el paso del tiempo.- Gokudera, te dejo a ti el resto, tengo que hacer algo de papeleo.- Y dicho esto se fue, dejando a su autoproclamada mano derecha en la entrada de la escuela.  
-Como mandes.-Respondió feliz al ver que su adorado jefe no le había reñido ni pegado una paliza. Aun que ciertamente se encontraba un poco desconcertado por la actitud del ojimiel.  
Al haber estado tantos años junto al castaño había logrado descifrar casi todas las expresiones de su inexpresivo rostro pero si lo pensaba bien su querido Décimo no había sido siempre tan inexpresivo.

FLASH BACK  
Un pequeño niño de unos 9 años, pelo plateado y ojos esmeralda de encontraba en un gran despacho con aspecto lujoso y estaba sentado en un enorme sillón de tres plazas.  
El niño estaba nervioso, le habían dicho que conocería al que algún día se convertiría en su jefe, por lo cual estaba muy impaciente. Al cabo de estar un rato solo en la sala un hombre mayor, del cual conocía perfectamente la identidad, entró por la puerta y se sentó en la gran y cómoda silla que se encontraba tras de una enorme mesa llena de papeles ordenados perfectamente.  
-Gokudera-kun, estoy encantado de verte de nuevo.-Dijo el adulto con una sonrisa muy tierna que demostraba verdadera alegría.-Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi.-Comentó en mayor sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara mirando al pequeño de arriba a abajo.  
-Yo también me alegro de verlo Noveno.-Respondió el menor sonriente.  
-Como ya te habrán comentado, te mandé a llamar para presentarte al que dentro de unos años sera tu jefe.-Dijo poniendo su semblante serio provocando que el menor lo imitara.-Espero que os llevéis bien.-Dijo quitando su semblante serio y sonriendo nuevamente.  
Timoteo llamó a unas de las sirvientas y le ordenó que fueran a buscar al Décimo. A todo esto el peliplata se encontraba nervioso e imaginandose como seria su futuro jefe. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y entro una de las sirvientas, tras ella se podía distinguir un pequeño cuerpo con una gran mata de pelo castaño.  
-Tsunayoshi.-Llamó el mayor al pequeño niño escondido tras la chica.- Tsunayoshi, sal a saludar a tu futuro guardián.-Volvió a llamar con una voz muy cariñosa.  
Finalmente salió detrás de la joven y el ojiverde pudo ver al que sería su jefe. Un pequeño niño de no más (aparentemente) 6 años, de cabellos castaños y ojos miel. Tenía una cara pequeñita y adorable lo que le daba aspecto afeminado que sumado a su pequeño cuerpo y estatura le hicieron a Gokudera pensar si en vez de "jefe" había escuchado "jefa" y no se había enterado.  
-S...Soy Sa...Sawada Tsunayoshi encantado de conocerte.-Dijo el pequeño con una voz bajita pero melodiosa. El peliplata se quedo mirando al casatño fijamente durante unos minutos pero reaccionó al ver que el las mejillas del ojimiel empezaban a volverse de color carmín.  
-Go...Gokudera Hayato i...igualmente.-Dijo mientras que también se sonrojaba levemente.  
-Bueno, ahora que han acabado las presentaciones, Tsunayoshi ¿serías tan amable de enseñarle su habitación a Gokudera-kun?-Pregunto el peligris a su nieto. El pequeño lo vio unos momentos con inseguridad pero al ver que su abuelo le sonreía suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.  
Tras eso el castaño llevó al menor hasta su habitación, todo el camino fue en silencio.  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Gokudera, al igual que el ojimiel anteriormente, se quedo sumergido en sus pensamientos con la mirada en el infinito.  
-"Si no recuerdo mal, tardó mas de un mes en hablarme y más de dos meses en hablarme con confianza"-Pensó el peliplata mientras reía levemente. De un momento a otro su mirada se oscurecio.-"Si ese bastardo no lo hubiera traicionado no hubiese desconfiado tanto al principio"-El solo recordar como Tsuna se alejaba de él durante semanas solo por el echo de estar volviendose cercanos y tener miedo de que lo volvieran a traicionar lo ponía echo una furia.-"Nos volvimos más cercanos tras "_ese incidente_" pero también a causa de eso fue que se volvió así como es ahora"  
El de ojos esmeraldas sonrió tristemente y se perdió aun mas en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó el timbre de que indicaba el inicio de clases. El peliplata entró en pánico y se fue volando (no literalmente, pero casi) a clase.

/Sala del Comité disciplinario ,hora del almuerzo/  
Tsuna estaba sentado en su sillón con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Tenía su caja de almuerzo en la mano pero se veía que todavía no había comenzado a comer. Estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos pero salió de ellos al notar la presencia de alguien en la habitación.  
-Gokudera, ¿qué quieres?-Preguntó logrando sobresaltar al de pelo plateado.  
-Esto...Décimo, ¿se encuentra bien?-Pregunto con tono de preocupación. Esta pregunta, aun que no lo expresase facialmente, la había pillado por sorpresa.  
-Hmn. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Preguntó secamente el de ojos miel.  
-Por nada es solo que lo noto...algo distraído desde la mañana ¿Le ocurrió algo? ¿¡Le hizo daño el bastardo de Hibari en la pelea de ayer!?-Preguntó exaltado Gokudera ante la idea de que el mal nacido ese le hubiese hecho algún tipo de daño a su querido Décimo.  
-Tranquilizate Gokudera.-Ordenó con voz autoritaria el mas bajito.-¿Realmente piensas que el bastardo de Hibari podría llegar hacerme daño alguno con sus débiles golpes?-Pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño por la desconfianza de su mano derecha hacia sus habilidades.  
-¡No! Es solo que es extraño verlo distraído.-Dijo bajando cada vez más la voz hasta que al final fue solo un susurro.  
-Hmn, Reborn me dijo que hoy volvía "_esa persona_" que ya había salido del hospital.-Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana y empezaba a comer su comida.  
-¿¡Viene hoy!?-Pregunto entre molesto y sorprendido.-Podría haberse quedado en Italia.-Comentó por lo bajo mientras maldecía-  
-Gokudera.-Llamó el castaño para conseguir la atención de su amigo.-Si ya terminaste lo que viniste a hacer vete a hacer tu trabajo.-Dijo con voz autoritaria. El otro asintió y salió por la puerta aun maldiciendo la noticia que le acababa de dar su jefe. Tsuna suspiró tras la salida del peliplata y siguió con su comida.  
-"Hoy será un día largo".-Pensaba con cansancio.

/Con Gokudera/  
Gokudera iba patrullando por los pasillos como le había ordenado su queridísimo Décimo. Miraba a todas partes en busca de algún disturbio o algo fuera de su lugar. Seguía pensando en la desagradable noticia que le había dado su adorado jefe. Realmente ODIABA a "esa persona" siempre se acercaba demasiado a su Décimo y podía ver la mirada lujuriosa que le echaba de cuando en cuando al castaño.  
Mientras en menor seguía maldiciendo por la llegada de esa molesta persona no noto como alguien se le acercaba sigilosamente por la espalda. Un par de manos lo empujaron por la espalda metiendo lo dentro del armario del conserje. Los movimientos de la otra persona fueron tan rápidos que solo pudo reaccionar cuando estuvo aprisionado contra la pared y cara a cara con su atacante.  
Cuando abrió los ojos, después del golpe que recibió en la espalda tras impactar contra la pared, se encontró con unos profundos ojos chocolate en los con los que se quedó embelesado y en Babia. A el atacante le paso exactamente lo mismo, se quedo inmerso en los profundos ojos color esmeralda que poseía el peliplata.  
-Así que eras tu después de todo.-Dijo el moreno rompiendo el silencio y el atontamiento de más bajo.  
-¡Yamamoto Takeshi!-Bramó el menor con furia.-¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces empujando a una persona de buenas a primeras!? Y es más, ¡Ni siquiera estabas seguro de que fuera yo!-Grito furioso el ojiverde.  
-Ma, Ma~ Cálmate lindura.-Dijo con su típica sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
-¡No me llames "lindura"! ¡Que tengo nombre!-Grito entre enfadado y sonrojado por el apodo.  
-¿Y se puede saber cual es el nombre de su majestad?-Preguntó entre galante y divertido.  
-NO.-Respondió mientras giraba la cabeza esquivando la mirada marrón.  
-Pues entonces seguiré llamandote lindura.-Dijo divertido ante las reacciones de más bajo.  
-¡Urg!-Suspiró exasperado. No quería decirle su nombre pero tampoco quería que lo siguiera llamando por ese vergonzoso apodo. -Gokudera...Gokudera Hayato.-Comentó bajito aún esquivando la mirada de Yamamoto y poniendo se rojo.  
-¡Oh! Pues entonces Gokudera.-Dijo alegre tras haber conseguido el nombre y un sonrojo de esa hermosa persona.  
-Tsk.-Chasqueó la lengua y se sonrojó aún más.-¿Me puedes soltar ya?-Preguntó enfadado.  
En ese momento el peliplata giró la cabeza quedando sus caras a pocos milímetros de separación. Las respiraciones de ambos chocaban y se mezclaban introduciendo a los dos en un profundo trance. Se perdieron en la mirada del otro y pocos segundos después unieron sus bocas con un leve roce, que provocó que milésimas de segundo después las volvieran a juntar pero esta vez en un beso mucho más profundo.  
Una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorría sus cuerpos empezando en los labios y terminando el la punta de los dedos de los pies. Sus cuerpos parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, o al menos eso es lo que les insinuaba la corriente que recorría sus cuerpos.  
El moreno soltó las manos del de mirada esmeralda y las fue deslizando sus manos por los hombros y costados del más bajo hasta llegar a la cintura. Yamamoto abrazó la cintura de Gokudera y lo acercó más a él. Este a su vez, paso sus brazos tras el cuello del moreno pegando sus cuerpos. Se fundieron en un beso de varios minutos.  
El de ojos chocolate mordió levemente unos de los labios del ojiverde y este captando las intenciones del otro abrió la boca dejando paso a la húmeda lengua. Una corriente mucho más grande, junto con un escalofrío, recorrió el cuerpo del más bajo al notar el húmedo musculo entrar en su boca y explorarla por completo.  
Ese no era el primer beso con lengua que el de cabellos de plata había dado pero si que era la primera vez que se sentía tan excitado por un simple beso. Debía reconocer que ese pervertido, acosador y friki del baseball era condenadamente bueno besando pero, como él era Gokudera Hayato, jamás se rebajaría ante nadie que no fuese su querido Décimo.  
El beso se intensificó al grado de ser extremadamente apasionado. Movían sus bocas y lenguas intentando devorar la del contrario y hubiesen seguido de no ser por el maldito oxígeno. Se separaron lentamente mirandose fijamente a los ojos, se podía claramente ver la excitación en ellos. Siguieron observandose durante unos minutos que se les hicieron eternos mientras intentaban recuperar al aliento.  
-Gokudera.-Susurró el moreno con la voz roca y excitada. Al peliplata le pareció tremendamente sexy escuchar su nombre con esa voz excitada.  
-Yamamoto.-Pronunció el de ojos jade como respuesta. Su voz también sonaba excitada pero en cambio que el anterior, este parecía más un gemido que otra cosa.  
El ojiverde se sonrojo por la extraña voz que le había salido y el otro sonrió complacido al haber logrado que el de menor se excitara. Tenía que admitir que ese chico lo traía loco desde el momento en el que se chocó con él por primera vez ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había visto antes por el instituto cuando incluso van al mismo grado? Fue en ese momento en el que Yamamoto se percató de algo.  
-¿Eres del Comité Disciplinario?-Preguntó de repente mientras posaba su vista en la banda que lo identificaba como miembro oficial.  
-¿Eh?-Preguntó confundido por la repentina pregunta.-Si...Soy el Vicepresidente.-Contestó orgulloso de su puesto.  
-¿¡Vicepresidente!?-Exclamó sorprendido.-"Con razón no lo conocía".-Pensó poniendo una mueca de desagrado. El moreno y el comité no se llevaban demasiado bien, es decir, era el segundo al mando en la banda de Hibari (a escondidas para no romper su fachada del As del equipo de baseball) por lo cual prefería acercarse lo menos posible a alguien del comité.  
-Si ¿algún problema?-Dijo poniendo se serio al ver la mueca de desagrado que había echo el otro.  
-Pues la verdad es que si.-Respondió mientras suspiraba y se rascaba la nuca.-El comité y yo no nos llevamos demasiado bien. Sobre todo no puedo entender por que el presidente Sawada, es tan estricto.-Dijo riendose levemente.  
-Ni se te ocurra hablar mal del Décimo.-Amenazó furioso al escuchar al moreno hablar mal de su admirado Jefe.-Vuelve a decir algo malo de él y te mato.-Dijo con la voz envenenada de odio.  
Yamamoto entró en estado de shock ¿Por qué se había puesto así el ojiverde? Hasta hace unos momentos tenían una atmósfera tan apasionada y amorosa... ¿Qué había pasado?  
-Yo solo dije lo que todo el mundo piensa. A nadie le gusta que sea tan estricto.-Comentó poniendose serio.  
-¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO LO QUE TODO EL MUNDO PIENSE! ¡EL DÉCIMO ES UNA BUENA PERSONA!-Gritaba furioso el peliplateado. Nadie, y cuando dice nadie es NADIE, tenía derecho de insultar a su amigo de la infancia y menos cuando por culpa de gente como ese moreno se había vuelto tan inexpresivo.  
-¿¡Por qué demonios te pones así!?¿¡Qué es lo que tiene que ver contigo!? ¡Es solo tu jefe!-Dijo alzando la voz. Realmente le molestaba mucho que defendiera tanto al castaño, se podría decir que estaba incluso celoso.  
-No es solo mi Jefe...Es la única persona en la Tierra a la que le confiaría plenamente mi vida e incluso la sacrificaría por él.-Sentenció mirando fijamente los ojos chocolates. Los ojos de Gokudera mostraban una convicción enorme, el peliplata hablaba en serio, realmente daría la vida por Tsuna si fuera necesario.  
El de ojos marrones estaba totalmente impactado ¿Qué relación tendrían esos para que el de ojos esmeraldas llegase a entregar su vida por el bien del castaño? Yamamoto seguía dando le vueltas a su cabeza para intentar resolver ese rompecabezas pero fue interrumpido al escuchar una gran explosión.

/En la pista de carreras de Nami-Chuu/  
Había una densa niebla cubriendo toda la pista de carreras. No se podía ver casi nada, solo las sombras de lo que vendrían a ser personas. Se podían observar varias de esas sombras tiradas en el suelo y cuatro de pie. Poco a poco la niebla se fue disipando y se pudo ver a un castaño de ojos miel con unos extraños guantes y a un moreno de ojos grises con un par de tonfas en sus manos.

FLAS BACK  
Tsuna estaba en su despacho rellenando papeles cuando uno de sus subordinados entró a la sala de golpe sin siquiera llamar. El castaño lo miró de tal manera de que si las miradas matasen estaría al menos 10 veces muerto. El joven sacudió su cabeza intentando no sucumbir al miedo que le provocaba ese pequeño pero poderoso muchacho y se dispuso a hablar.  
-¡Presidente!-Exclamó el muchacho alterado.-¡Tenemos problemas!-Dijo entre angustiado y aún asustado por la mirada del pequeño.  
-¿Qué es tan importante como para que entres a mi despacho sin siquiera llamar?-Preguntó con voz fría y afilada. El muchacho tragó en seco y se dispuso a seguir hablando.  
-Hi...Hibari Kyoya se encuentra en la pista de carreras golpeando a unos alumnos.-Dijo rápido y salió corriendo de ahí de inmediato.  
Para todo el mundo era conocido que decir el nombre de "Hibari Kyoya" en presencia del presidente del Comité era lo mismo que pedir que te moliera a golpes hasta dejarte en silla de ruedas...Y eso si tenias suerte.  
El castaño salió, literalmente, volando de la sala. Tsuna saltó por la ventada de Comité, era la forma más rápida para llegar a la pista de carreras. El ojimiel sorteaba a la gente con soltura y elegancia mientras corría. Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino lo invadió la ira al ver a la persona que más odiaba y a la que una vez más quiso al lado de un montón de cuerpos inconscientes.  
El ojimiel frunció el ceño y se puso sus guantes. El moreno al verlo sonrió socarronamente y se puso en pie cogiendo sus tonfas y poniendo se en posición de ataque.  
-Al fin llegas.-Comentó divertido.-Ya me estaba cansando de jugar con tanto herbívoro.-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado de forma prepotente.  
-Bastardo.-El castaño escupió esas palabras con mucho desprecio y odio.-Como te atreves a perturbar la paz de mi escuela.-Dijo muy enfadado.  
El moreno solo soltó una risita burlona y se lanzó al ataque. Los golpes iban y venían pero la mayoría eran esquivados por ambos. Hibari, con un rápido movimiento se acercó a el de ojos miel y le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo mando a un par de metros de distancia.  
El castaño estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, se puso en pie y se dispuso a lanzar un fuerte puñetazo en dirección al ojigris pero repentinamente ceso todo movimiento y se giró a mirar al infinito. El mayor también paró todos sus movimientos, notaba que alguien se acercaba pero no podía verlo. De repente una espesa niebla cubrió todo el lugar.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
La niebla terminó de disiparse y tras Tsuna se podía ver a dos chicos. La primera una chica de ojos azules, con un parche en uno de ellos, pelo color índigo y un extraño peinado. Llevaba una falda azul junto con un cinturón y botas negras, y una camisa negra junto con un chaleco azul.  
El segundo era un chico con el mismo color de cabello y forma que la chica. Tenía un ojo azul y otro rojo. Llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca junto con una corbata negra y una chaqueta del mismo color junto con unos vaqueros rasgados negros y unas combers blancas con los cordones negros.  
-Kufufu~.-Fue lo que se escuchó por todo el lugar. El ojimiel se volteó lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con los dos recién llegados. El pequeño se quedó paralizado unos momentos pero reaccionó al ver como la chica le sonrió.  
-Boss.-Pronunció esta con voz suave y bajita pero se notaba que lo decía con cariño. La ojiazul se acercó lentamente hasta el castaño y cuando finalmente estuvo frente a él pasó sus brazos por los hombros del prefecto y le dio un cálido abrazo.  
El de ojos miel no devolvió el abrazo pero al separarse le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la joven mientras acariciaba un poco su cabeza.  
-Bienvenida Chrome.-Dijo finalmente.  
Hibari estaba en shock ya que no sabía quien demonios eran esas personas y que en lo que hacían tocando con tanta libertad a SU Tsunayoshi. Rápidamente salió del shock cuando vio como el chico de ojos bicolor, que solo había estado mirando la escena entre los dos más pequeños desde lejos, se acerco al castaño.  
-Oya Oya~ No es justo que solo mi querida Chrome reciba cariño.-Dijo haciendo un puchero infantil.  
-Sigh.-Suspiró el menor ante el comportamiento infantil del mayor.-Hola Mukuro.-Dijo exasperado.  
-Kufufu, hola Tsunayoshi-kun~.-Dijo sonriendo a la vez que se acercaba al ojimiel y le daba un abrazo. Después se separó un poco de él y le depositó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios mientras miraba de reojo al moreno.  
A Hibari le hervía la sangre de los celos que sentía en ese momento. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía esa maldita cabeza de piña a tocar a SU herbívoro!?  
-Mukuro.-Pronunció Tsuna con voz lúgubre.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado~

Dejadme reviews, nee?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** KHR y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira amano (los demas son mios xD aun que hasta ahora no hay ninguno) yo solo los utilizo para crear mis perversiones *¬*

Hi, hi~ ya volvi con un nuevo cap! Adelanto que este cap sera enteramente 1827 *-* y tendra una agradable sorpresita...MUAJAJAJA...Ejem etto...Disfruten! ^^U

* * *

-Mukuro.-Pronunció Tsuna con voz lúgubre.-¿Que demonios piensas que estas haciendo?-Preguntó con una mirada que helaba hasta los huesos y hacía temblar de pánico.  
-Oya, Oya ¿No sebes lo que es un beso, Tsunayoshi-kun?-Preguntó el peliindigo con una sonrisa divertida.  
Al castaño le salió un tic en la ceja, el muy bastardo estaba le estaba llamando estúpido indirectamente. Pero su deber como presidente del comité disciplinario era mantener la paz en toda la escuela y si se ponía a pelear con el cabeza de piña lo único que no habría en la escuela sería paz.  
-Mukuro, si se lo que es un "beso".-Dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.-Lo que yo quiero saber es el porque del beso.-Explico con un notorio grado de molestia en la voz.  
-¡Oh!-Exclamó como si entendiese al fin a donde quería llegar el castaño.-Lo hice por que se me antojó, kufufu~.-Dijo comenzando a reírse nuevamente.  
Esta respuesta hizo que al ojimiel se le saltase una vena en la frente. Ese estúpido en verdad le molestaba. Iba a saltarle a atacarlo cuando, de repente, todos sus sentidos le advirtieron que salieran de ahí. Por lo cual tomo al la joven peliazul en brazos y salió del medio.  
Un segundo después de que se apartara una dinamita cayó justo donde estaban anteriormente el y Mukuro hablando.  
-¡BASTARDO CABEZA DE PIÑA, COMO TE ATREVES A MANCILLAR LA PUREZA DEL DÉCIMO!-Gritó fúrico el peliplata que venía corriendo a toda velocidad con sus dinamitas en las manos. Detrás de él venía Yamamoto que al escuchar la explosión había salido corriendo al lugar atraído por la curiosidad.  
Gokudera encendió otra de sus dinamitas y se la lanzo al de cabellos color índigo, pero este hizo aparecer su tridente, cortandola por la mitad y haciendola explotar antes de que llegase a él. El ojiverde calló al suelo sentado debido a la honda expansiva que provocó la explosión por lo que no le dio tiempo reaccionar y se encontró con el afilado tridente de Mukuro contra su cuello.  
Tsuna depositó con cuidado a Chrome en el suelo y la vio de arriba a abajo por si tenía alguna herido. Al ver que la joven estaba en perfecto estado suspiro aliviado (pero sin demostrar el alivio en la cara, claro esta).  
-¿Te encuentras bien Chrome?-Preguntó para cerciorarse del todo.  
-Si, gracias por salvarme Boss.-Respondió la chica sonriendo cariñosamente al pequeño castaño.  
Hibari miraba toda la escena desde lejos. Realmente todo el mundo se había olvidado de el. El friki de las dinamitas luchaba contra el cabeza de piña, mientras el herbívoro que es su segundo al mando los veía pelear divertido. Por otra parte estaba esa herbívora que se estaba poniendo cariñosa con SU Tsunayoshi. Al moreno no le gustaba que la gente lo ignorara por lo que arremetió, con un enorme enfado, contra el castaño, que logró evitar el golpe en el último segundo.  
-¡Oh! ¡Pero si aún sigues aquí!-Comento con tono monocorde y con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona.  
-Maldito.-Bramó el moreno lanzándole un tonfazo al menor a la cabeza pero que este esquivo con facilidad.  
Hibari siguió mandando golpes a el castaño pero este los esquivaba todos, pero el moreno noto que los movimientos de ojimiel se estaban haciendo más lentos por lo que aprovechó y en un rápido movimiento le pegó un tonfazo en el estómago mandándolo al suelo.  
Por su parte el castaño estaba comenzando a sentirse extraño, le pesaba el cuerpo y le costaba bastante respirar esto provocó que sus movimientos se ralentizaran y el ojigris terminara dándole un golpe que lo mando directo al suelo.  
El mayor se acercó corriendo al joven prefecto para darle el golpe definitivo pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer noto como apresaban sus manos a la espalda y le ponían algo afilado en el cuello. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba Gokudera detrás de el agarrándole los brazos y el tridente de Mukuro en su cuello.  
-¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR A TSUNAYOSHI-KUN/ DÉCIMO!-Gritaron ambos a la vez.  
-¡Quitaros del medio herbívoros!-Dijo furioso ya que había perdido una gran oportunidad debido a esos estorbos.  
Estos dos no se movieron ni un centímetro, es más, afianzaron su postura preparándose para defender a su jefe y amigo con uñas y dientes si hacía falta. Se disponían a atacar al hombre frente a ellos cuando una gran presencia los detuvo.  
-Parad de una maldita vez, parecéis críos.-Dijo un azabache de patillas rizadas y fedora que venía caminando lenta y elegantemente.  
-¡Reborn!-Gritó Tsuna aún sin haberse volteado a ver. La verdad es que no le hacía falta hacerlo ya que el castaño reconocería esa presencia a kilómetros de distancia.  
El sicario ignoró el grito de su alumno y siguió andando hasta que se paró al lado de los tres muchachos que se enfrentaban. Echó una mirada de reconocimiento a los tres chicos y después al la pista de carreras. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró exasperado.  
-Mukuro, ¿no os dije a ti y a Chrome-chan que esperaseis a Tsunayoshi en casa?-Dijo un tanto molesto ya que no le gustaba en absoluto que desobedecieran sus órdenes.  
-Kufufu ¿Y porque debería hacerte caso ex-arcobaleno?-Preguntó mientras sonreía con burla.-Que yo recuerde solo le he jurado lealtad a Tsunayoshi-kun por lo tanto solo recibiré órdenes de Tsunayoshi-kun.-Su semblante se puso serio por unos momentos pero en seguida recupero su sonrisa burlona.  
-Tsk.-Eso le había molestado a Reborn y si fuera por el lo mataría por tal insolencia pero no era buena idea ir matando a los guardianes del futuro Décimo Vongola.-"Sería un fastidio encontrarle uno nuevo".-Pensaba el azabache.  
Hibari y Gokudera solo observaban analíticamente la disputa entre los dos hombres sin hacer ningún comentario. Los cuatro hombres se miraban intensamente entre ellos hasta que se escuchó una gélida voz tras de ellos.  
-Mukuro, toma a Chorme y esperame en mi casa. Reborn, vete. Gokudera, vete a hacer tu trabajo. Yamamoto, fuera de aquí y por último tú, Hibari, vete de aquí...La próxima vez que te vea no dudaré en matarte.-Ordenó con la voz completamente plana y sin ningún rastro de emoción en ella, pareciese que estuviera muerto.  
Los hombres se quedaron mudos mirando como el castaño se sacudía el polvo y se iba de ahí. Estos se quedaron mirándolo hasta que lo vieron desaparecer tras una esquina.  
-Tsk, el Décimo esta extremadamente molesto.-Comentó el peliplata rompiendo así el silencio que se había formado tras la partida del prefecto de Namimori.  
Reborn, Mukuro y Chrome asintieron estando de acuerdo con el de ojos esmeralda. Era bien sabido que cuando el castaño se encontraba en ese estado lo mejor era hacerle caso si no querías recibir un castigo, aún peor que la mismísima muerte, por desobedecerlo.  
Cada cual hizo lo que le ordenaron, algunos a regañadientes (Reborn y Hibari), y se fueron de ese lugar.

/Con Tsuna/  
El castaño iba andando por los pasillos de Nami-Chuu con paso lento. Esos malditos se habían puesto a pelear en su queridísima escuela y eso le molestaba mucho. A eso había que sumarle que tenía un espantoso dolor de cabeza y que parecía que su cuerpo le pesase una tonelada. Por lo tanto, estaba de un humor de perros y que dios se apiadase del pobre desgraciado que se cruzase en su camino en esos momentos.  
Llegó a su oficina y se sentó en su cómoda silla. Sentía como si una apisonadora le pasase por encima y mil martillos golpearan su cabeza. Necesitaba dormir, por culpa del maldito Mukuro se había pasado toda la santa noche despierto y no había pegado ojo. Además, al ser de tensión baja, cuando no dormía los ocho horas necesaria su cuerpo no rendía tan bien como quisiese por lo que normalmente su humor era peor que el de costumbre.  
Se levantó de la silla y cerró la puerta con llave. Después se tumbó en el sofá para descansar un rato pero sin dormir, pero su cuerpo estaba tan exhausto que simplemente no pudo hacer otra cosa que rendirse y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.  
Cuando finalmente se despertó noto que ya era de noche por lo que a toda prisa se levantó y salió de la secundaria.  
-"¡Maldición, los niños deben de estar hambrientos y estarán muy nerviosos! Espero que Reborn no le haya echo nada a Lambo".-Pensaba mientras corría por la calle de camino a su casa.  
Cuando finalmente llego le extraño no escuchar ni gritos, ni golpes, ni disparos ni nada por el estilo. Por primera vez en años se asustó, ya imaginaba como el sicario se había hartado de escuchar a los niños quejarse y los había matado. El castaño entro a la casa azotando la puerta y se dirigió con rapidez al saón.  
-¡Tsu-niichan!-Gritaron los tres pequeños antes de saltarle encima a su querido "hermano mayor".  
-Hola chicos.-Respondió Tsuna dándole un beso en la frente a cada uno de ellos.-¿Tienen hambre?-Pregunto con una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa. Le extrañó que no hubiesen sido los niños los que le pidieran por comer.  
-Nop~.-Respondieron los tres a la vez que sonreían.-Chrome-neechan nos preparó la comida.-Dijeron mientras señalaban a la joven de cabello índigo.  
Tsuna miró a la joven que se encontraba sentada en un sillón en la esquina del salón tomándose un té. Esta le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió cariñosamente en ademán de saludo.  
-Chrome.-Pronunció el castaño el nombre de la chica.-Gracias.-Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.  
La joven se sonrojó de sobremanera y Reborn, que estaba sentado tomándose un expresso, ocultó si murada bajo la fedora. Pocas eran las veces en las que se podían ver al próximo líder de Vongola sonreír tan abiertamente y cuando se podía, era un verdadero regalo para los ojos.  
El pequeño era realmente hermoso pero su típica cara inexpresiva opacaba su belleza por lo cual, cuando el joven sonreía tan abiertamente (que se podían contar con los dedos de las manos veces que lo hacía) era como ver a un pequeño y hermoso ángel.  
Era una pena que por aquel incidente el joven dejase de sonreír tanto como antes.  
-De nada Boss.-Respondió aún un poco sonrojada y aturdida por la hermosa sonrisa.-También le deje algo para usted, si gusta se lo dejé en la cocina.-Dijo un poco apenada.

-Gracias.-Volvió a decir después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina.  
El castaño cenó tranquilo y se fue a dar una ducha. El pequeño cerró la puesta con pestillo y puso a Reborn como guardián en la puerta por si cierta piña intentaba alguno de sus trucos para intentar entrar mientras el estaba dentro. En los años que levaban conociéndose había llegado a notar que Mukuro tenía cierta tendencia a entrar al bañarse cuando el estaba dentro por lo que siempre ponía a Reborn como guardián. Viendo que ya se encontraba totalmente seguro empezó a despojarse de sus ropa una por una.  
Al sacarse la ropa quedó al descubierto una cicatriz en su hombro derecho que empezaba en la clavícula y terminaba en la parte posterior del hombro. Tsuna miró su reflejo en el espejo y tocó levemente la cicatriz, que aparentemente parecía echa por un cuchillo o algo parecido.  
Mientras la miraba su mirada se tornó triste y melancólica pero al darse cuenta de esto al ver su reflejo en el espejo se reprendió a si mismo por recordar cosas innecesarias por lo que se apartó del espejo y se metió al agua.  
Al poco rato de estar bajo el agua caliente de la ducha comenzó a sentir mucho calor por lo cual abrió el grifo del agua fría y dejo que esta recorriera todo su cuerpo. Salió de la ducha y se vistió. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y empezó a tiritar. Algo no estaba bien, de un momento a otro ardía de calor y al siguiente tiritaba de frío. Definitivamente algo no iba bien por lo que decidió acostarse y tener un largo y apacible sueño.  
A la mañana siguiente el castaño se despertó igual o peor que la noche anterior pero igualmente se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Bajó a hacer el desayuno pero para su sorpresa Chrome ya lo había preparado y de encontraba desayunando. Una sonrisa apareció de forma inconsciente en su cara, hacía años que nadie, aparte de él, preparaba el desayuno en esa cocina. Pero hacía aún mucho más tiempo que una MUJER hacía el desayuno allí.  
-Buenos días.-Dijo con una voz un poco extraña. Sonaba bastante grave por lo que la chica de inmediato le dirigió una mirada de preocupación.  
-¿Te encuentras bien Boss?-Preguntó la chica preocupada.  
-No es nada, solo es cansancio.-Respondió el castaño dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a la peliindigo para corroborar sus palabras.  
La chica solo asintió aún sin estar totalmente seguro de lo que decía el castaño pero decidió confiar en él. Tsuna se sentó y desayuno tranquilamente, aunque prácticamente no desayunó. El prefecto de Nami-Chuu le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la joven y le dejó encargado que levantara a los niños para que fuesen a la escuela.  
Al pobre ojimiel el camino se le estaba haciendo eterno. La cabeza le dolía tres veces mas que el día anterior y el cuerpo le pesaba diez veces más. A eso había que sumarle los repentinos cambios de temperatura y el recientemente adquirido dolor de garganta.  
Se sentía en llamas y el cuerpo le ardía. Le dio un pequeño mareo y por un momento su mirada se puso borrosa por lo que tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared. Los párpados le pesaban y su vista estaba cada vez más borrosa. Lo último que logró escuchar antes de desmayarse fue a alguien llamándole, después de eso, todo se volvió negro.  
Tsuna se sentía como si flotara o como si estuviese siendo cargado por alguien. Realmente tenía ganas de saber quien era el que se había atrevido a tocarle (obviamente la opción de que lo cargaban era más lógica que la de flotar) pero su cuerpo estaba tan débil que no tenía ni fuerzas para abrir los ojos, a si que se rindió de intentarlo y simplemente volvió a dormir.  
La segunda vez que despertó ya si pudo abrir los ojos. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose en una habitación desconocida, aun que de alguna manera extraña le era familiar.  
Las paredes de la habitación eran negras y moradas con una gran ventana en una de ellas. En la pared de enfrente de la ventana había un enorme ropero y junto a el una gigantesca estantería repleta de libros. Justo en frente de la ventana había un escritorio. No había fotos, solo algunos cuadros repartidos por las paredes. Por último ,en medio de la habitación, había una cama lo suficiente grande como para dormir tres personas cómodamente en ella.  
De repente escuchó ruidos tras la puerta y luego esta se abrió. Tsuna inmediatamente se incorporo pero cuando se iba a levantar una voz lo detuvo.  
-No te levantes, aún no estas recuperado.-El castaño quedó helado al escuchar esa voz.  
-"No puede se".-Pensó negándose a creer lo que veían sus ojos.-"Esto no puede ser cierto, ¡juré no volver nunca más aquí!".-Pensaba entrando en pánico (mentalmente).  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sorprendido de verme?-Preguntó Hibari con una sonrisa burlona.  
-¿Como demonios llegué aquí?-Preguntó enfadado el castaño. ¡Con razón le sonaba el lugar! ¡Era la casa de Hibari Kyoya, donde tantas tardes había pasado cuando era pequeño!  
-Andando no.-Respondió burlón el moreno.  
-¡Maldito!-El castaño se levantó de un movimiento rápido e intentó lanzarle un golpe al ojigris pero su vista se nubló y todo le dio vueltas consiguiendo que CASI cayera al suelo. Casi, ya que el moreno fue rápido y logro atrapar al menor antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo.  
-No debes moverte, tienes una fiebre muy alta.-Dijo serio volviendo a poner al pequeño en la cama.  
-Tsk.-La cara del castaño era de clara molestia y, aun que fuese raro, no se molestó en ocultarla.  
-Je.-Rió el moreno levemente al ver la cara molesta del menor.-Duermete, no me interesa morderte hasta la muerte cuando, claramente debido a tu condición actual, se que voy a ganar.-Dijo con un tono de superioridad bastante evidente para el ojimiel.  
-A mi nadie me da órdenes. Y menos un bastardo como tú.-Dijo volviéndose a poner de pie y comenzando a andar hacia la puerta. Hibari lo vio levantarse y bufo molesto. ¿Es que ese cabezota no sabía quedarse quieto y hacer caso ni aún encontrándose en tan pésima condición?  
Tsuna iba tambaleándose en dirección a la puerta. Siendo serios el joven prefecto en verdad se encontraba en malas condiciones. No veía claramente, su cabeza le daba vueltas, le ardía el cuerpo y tenía un espantoso dolor de cabeza, que a eso se le sumaba que estaba totalmente debil y sin fuerzas. Ni el mismo sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza para ponerse de pie y caminar.  
El de cabello azabache, harto ya de la escenita del castaño, se acercó a él a paso lento y lo agarró por la cintura, levantándolo y echándoselo encima de hombro.  
-Déjate de niñerías y vete a dormir.-Dicho esto el mayor puso al castaño en la cama y le propinó un golpe en la boca del estómago, dejándolo inconsciente.  
Tsuna cayó en la inconsciencia y Hibari, lo acomodó en la cama y lo tapó con una sábana. A continuación cogió la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio y la puso al silla lado de la cama. Por último se sentó y sacó un libro poniéndose a leer y echándole el ojo de vez en cuando al por si le subía la fiebre.  
/Varia horas después/  
Era ya bien entrada la tarde y el pequeño aún no despertaba. El moreno se había pasado todo el día junto al ojimiel, excepto unos pocos minutos en los que fue a la cocina para buscar algo para almorzar. Había tenido le leerse casi todo el libro que había empezado a leer esa misma mañana y, aun que nunca lo admitiese, estaba empezando a aburrirse.  
El de ojos grises quitó la mirada de su libro y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Se estiró levemente sintiendo su cuerpo agarrotado de estar todo el santo día sentado en una silla que, por cómoda que fuese, seguía siendo una silla.  
Tras estirazarse enderezó el cuerpo y soltó un pequeño suspiro de cansancio. Se acercó al castaño y toco su fiebre notando que la temperatura había bajado considerablemente, pero aún así seguía teniendo fiebre. Retiró su mano y se quedó observando la cara del enfermo.  
El chico era hermoso y eso lo había sabido el desde siempre. Tenía unos enormes y hermoso ojos color miel que parecían mirar en lo más profundo de tu alma y su cara tenía unas facciones tan delicadas que le daban aspecto de chica...Era una belleza, pero nadie solía notarlo ya que su fría mirada y rostro inexpresivo lo ocultaba. El moreno rió levemente, en cierto modo le favorecía que nadie notara lo hermoso que era su herbívoro.  
Hibari salio de sus pensamientos al ver que el de ojos miel empezaba a removerse en la cama. De un momento a otro observó como de los cerrados ojos del castaño empezaban a brotar lágrimas y empezaba a sollozar levemente.  
Este quedó en shock ante las repentinas lágrimas del que tenía delante. Se quedó mirándolo y comprobó que el menor estaba todavía soñando.  
-Oto-san...Sniff...Oka-san...No...Sniff...Os vayáis...Sniff.-Murmuraba Tsuna aún entre sueños.  
El ojigris se quedó callado mirando como el pequeño prefecto lloraba en sueños llamando a sus padres. Llevaba años sin ver a los padres del castaño y ciertamente le dio muy mala espina cuando el menor le dijo que su tutor legal era su abuelo en vez de sus padres, pero el no tenía derecho a preguntarle sobre eso.  
El mayor volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos recriminándose a él mismo por sus acciones pasadas que fueron las que los llevaron a él y a Tsunayoshi a esa situación. Este seguía pensando en sus cosas cuando escucho al castaño hablar nuevamente.

-Kyo-chan...-Dijo el ojimiel entre sueños. El moreno al escuchar esto se quedó helado mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al chico.-Kyo-chan...-Volvió a llamar el castaño. Esta vez si había oído bien no como la primera vez que pensó que era su imaginación. El castaño lo estaba llamando y como lo hacía cuando eran niños.-Kyo-chan...No me dejes...Sniff...Solo...Sniff...Tengo miedo...-El nombrado nada mas escuchar esto se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama, al lado del menor.  
Hibari se acercó poco a poco al castaño y lo estrechó entre sus brazos protectoramente dándole un cálido abrazo.  
-Tranquilo Tsuna. Estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar, así que no tengas miedo.-Dijo con voz suave y tranquilizadora. El castaño abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir el cálido abrazo y la dulce voz que le traía tantos buenos recuerdos y, pensando que tan solo era un sueño, lo abrazó también.  
El moreno sintió los brazos del castaño estrechándolo por lo que se separo un poco de él, sin dejar de abrazarlo, y lo miró a la cara. Quedó anonadado al ver como el pequeño lo miraba con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, un sonrojo (debido a la fiebre) y una bellísima sonrisa que hacía siglos que no veía.  
El mayor sin poder resistirse, acaricio la mejilla del ojimiel con su mano y quitó los restos del llanto que tuvo anteriormente. El castaño por su parte, sin resistirse a la suave caricia, cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto.  
Hibari, por un momento, llegó a pensar que estaba soñando. Esa situación era irreal. Se quedó mirando fijamente los profundos pozos color miel que tenía delante, perdiéndose en la calidez y dulzura que desprendían.  
Rindiéndose a esa hermosa y cariñosa mirada acercó lentamente su cara hasta que sus labios se rozaron levemente. Al ver que el castaño no tenía la intención de matarlo, como las veces anteriores en las que lo había besado, volvió a rozas los labios del menor pero esta vez con la seguridad de que no recibiría un puñetazo o algo por el estilo.  
Los labios de ambos se movían lentamente como probándose. Poco a poco fueron subiendo el ritmo al que se movían sus labios pero aun seguía siendo un beso casto y cariñoso. Se separaron para coger aire y sus ojos no se podían apartar del contrario.  
Tsuna se dejó llevar por el "Hibari del sueño" (N/A: Lo siento cariño, pero esto de sueño tiene poco y pronto te darás cuenta Muajaja) dejándolo que hiciese lo que gustase. Volvieron a besarse pero esta vez el castaño notó algo húmedo y cálido lamer sus labios por lo que inconscientemente entreabrió la boca dejando paso a la lengua del moreno.  
Al principio la lengua del ojigris exploraba con cautela la boca del menor esperando recibir alguna negativa por parte de este pero al no recibirla dejo rienda suelta a sus deseos y comenzó un beso más apasionado jugando con la lengua le pequeño en incitándola a jugar con la suya.  
El ojimiel se sentía acalorado, ya más por la pasión del momento que por la fiebre. Le siguió el juego al mayor y jugó con la lengua de este, dando así comienzo a una lucha entre sus lenguas. La lucha, como era de esperar, la ganó el mayor ya que el pequeño era novato en lo de besar más allá de los besos que le robaban el moreno y la piña con patas.  
A Hibari le sorprendió bastante ver la rapidez con la que el de cabello castaño aprendía, aun que no negaría que eso también le gustó.  
Tsuna soltó un jadeo que se ahogó entre las bocas de ambos al notar las manos frías del ojigris meterse debajo de su camisa. El contraste que hacían las frías manos del moreno con su afiebrada piel hicieron estremecer al pequeño.  
Las manos de Hibari subieron por el pecho del menor tanteando el terreno hasta que dieron con lo que buscaban. El mayor comenzó a pellizcar con sus dedos los rosados pezones del castaño logrando que soltara pequeños gemidos. El ojigris sonrió satisfecho al notar una reacción favorable y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa para poder disfrutar completamente de la vista que le ofrecía con gusto el menor.  
Una vez la camisa desabrochada y el pecho del castaño al descubierto, el moreno, se relamió lentamente los labios y se puso sobre este. Bajó su cabeza hasta uno de los sonrosados pezones y comenzó a darles pequeñas lamidas.  
-Nhg...-Gimió el Tsuna al notar la cálida lengua sobre su pecho.  
Mientras que su boca estaba ocupada con uno de los pezones dirigió su mano a la otra y comenzó a pellizcarla logrando que los gemidos y jadeos del castaño subieran de tono. Realmente estaba disfrutando de aquello. Levaba años detrás de este castaño que le hacía hacer locuras con tal de poder tener su atención y ahora que lo tenía rendido bajo él, no se iba a contener.  
El moreno se apartó del menor y se sentó a su lado con la espalda apoyada en el respaldar de la cama y a continuación levantó al ojimiel y lo sentó entre sus piernas con la espalda del más pequeño apoyada en su pecho.  
Tsuna estaba sonrojado, por la postura y el calor tan intenso que le recorría el cuerpo. Sintió como la mano de el ojigris bajaba por su pecho pasando por el abdomen y terminar parándose sobre su entrepierna. Este, al ver las intenciones del mayor, empezó a revolverse entre sus brazos pero estaba tan débil que apenas podía oponer resistencia.  
-Tranquilo.-Dijo el moreno con voz suave al oído del castaño.-No te haré daño...Te sentirás muy bien.-El tono con el que lo dijo tenía una mezcla entre tranquilizante y seductor que logró que los sentidos de Tsuna se adormeciesen más de lo que ya lo estaban.  
Comenzó a frotar el miembro del castaño sobre los pantalones haciendo que este soltara un jadeo de sorpresa ante en repentino movimiento. El moreno ignoró esto y solo siguió frotando en el mismo lugar. Una vez que se aburrió desabrochó el pantalón y metió la mano dentro del boxer agarrando el miembro erecto del lindo castaño que estaba entre sus brazos.  
-Ah...-Gimió el de ojos miel al notar al notar la presión en su miembro.-Nhg...Kyo-chan...-Gimió el nombre del moreno cuando este empezó un va y ven lento sobre su miembro. La mano de Hibari aceleraba cada vez mas el ritmo de la masturbación y el castaño se perdió en el placer mientras gemía sin inhibiciones-."Total solo es un sueño".-Pensaba el castaño.  
Tsuna giró la cara para poder besar al moreno mientras esparcía su semilla en la mano de este. Tras el beso, el castaño cayó desmayado, nuevamente, debido a la fuerte emoción del orgasmos y la fiebre.  
-Tsk.-Bufó molesto el ojigris al ver que el de cabello castaño se había desmayado.-Te lo dejaré pasar solo por que estas enfermo.-Dijo con tono algo molesto.-La próxima no te escaparas ni por esas.-Dijo mientras sonreía malévolo.  
Se levantó de la cama dejando arropado al menor en esta. Depositó un beso en su frente y salió de la habitación.  
-"Necesito una ducha de agua fría".-Pensó con resignación mirando su entrepierna.

/A la mañana siguiente/  
Tsuna abría lentamente sus ojos al notar los rayos del sol dándole directamente en la cara. Sentía algo pesado sobre él así que, con mucha pereza, abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose a un moreno de tez blanca, completamente desnudo, durmiendo a su lado con su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.  
A el castaño se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas al reconocer al moreno como Hibari Kyoya.  
-"¿¡QUÉ DOMONIOS PASÓ!?"-Prensó muy alterado.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Eso fue todo~

Os gusto la sorpresita? por que a mi si xD

Dejadme reviews, nee? ;P (en serio, si no recivo reviews me deprimo pensando que no os fusta y me acabo bloqueando TTOTT)


End file.
